La otaku durmiente
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Esta no es una historia ordinaria, pues la princesa y su salvador no son los protagonistas, sino el hada "mala" que resulta no ser tan mala y la reina con quien tiene una fuerte enemistad. A causa de esta pelea entre ellas habrá una fuerte batalla que decidirá el destino de la princesa y del reino entero. Oneshot con final yuri KonaKaga.


**Advertencia: **Lucky Star y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad exclusiva ni parcial, hasta donde sé el único dueño es Kagami Yoshimizu XD

**La otaku durmiente**

En un reino bastante lejano, tanto que no pude llegar a la ceremonia a tiempo, se había realizado una gran fiesta en homenaje al nacimiento de la hija de los reyes Soujiro y Kanata, y cuyo nombre sería Konata. El pueblo estaba feliz por este acontecimiento y todos trataron de lucir lo mejor posible para presenciar a los reyes presentando a la heredera del reino. El barullo era absoluto, el reino estaba enardecido por ver a la peliazul recién nacida. El rey había invitado de forma especial a tres hadas para que le diesen una bendición cada una, además de un don que le distinguiera de todas las nobles, reinas y princesas que le habían precedido. Al llegar las tres hadas, los pueblerinos asistentes hicieron silencio inmediatamente, prestos para oír de dichos dones.

Miyuki: ¡Mi nombre es Miyuki, y soy la primera hada madrina que ha de darte un don!- se presentó en voz alta y clara para que todos oyeran- He de darte el don de la mayor belleza que haya existido entre mujer alguna en el reino- todos los asistentes aplaudieron con ganas al oír el primer don del hada pelirrosa.

Patricia: ¡Mi nombre es Patricia, y soy la segunda hada madrina que ha de darte un don!- la rubia habló fuerte y claro al igual que la pelirrosa- He de darte el don de... de...- todos quedaron expectantes ante lo que fuese a decir el hada extranjera- ¡Ya sé! Tu don será...- todos abrieron ampliamente sus ojos, el momento final había llegado- ¡QUE SERÁS LA MEJOR Y MAYOR OTAKU QUE HAYA EXISTIDO EN ESTE REINO!

Todos los pueblerinos se quedaron en sus posiciones, parecían de piedra. Incluso las otras dos hadas madrinas no pudieron evitar mirar de reojo a su compañera por lo que acababa de decir.

Soujiro: ¡Gracias por eso, hada! Ese sin duda es el mejor don que pudiste darle a mi pequeña- dijo muy feliz el rey peliazul.

Kanata: ¡Sou-kun!- se escandalizó la reina- Ese no es ningún don, por lo que deberías decir otra cosa , por favor- dijo severa.

Patricia: No lo creo- dijo risueña la rubia-, es que los dones que damos solo lo damos de a uno, y no lo podemos revertir- se encogió de hombros al terminar.

Soujiro: ¡YAHOO!

Kanata: Debe ser una broma- la reina se da un facepalm.

Todos los aldeanos miraban con una gota en la cabeza la alocada y divertida discusión que había entre el rey, la reina y el hada angloparlante, pero prefirieron guardar silencio. Ya era el turno de la tercera hada, de nombre Hiyori. Su don iba a ser el más importante de todos para la creencia de los presentes, por lo que una vez que terminara la pelea (se llegó a creer que nunca iba a pasar) todos volvieron al silencio para escuchar con atención el último don.

Hiyori: ¡Mi nombre es Hiyori, y soy la tercera hada madrina que ha de darte un don!- el ambiente estaba tenso, y casi todos transpiraban muy nerviosos, incluidos los reyes- He de darte el don de...

Misao: ¡UN MOMENTOOOOO!- aparece de imprevisto alguien que nadie esperaba- ¡Se supone que me habían invitado a mí también! ¡No es justo que me dejaran a un lado justo cuando estaba lista para darle un don a esa enanita!- todos miraron a los reyes, en espera de una respuesta.

Soujiro: Pero escuché de Kanata que tenías problemas y no pudiste salir del baño- argumentó el rey rascándose la cabeza.

Los aldeanos miraron atentamente a la reina, que estaba totalmente blanca y sin saber qué excusa dar ante aquella acusación. Las tres hadas invitadas se quedaron juntas, listas para ver el zafarrancho entre la reina y el hada morena.

Misao: ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Por tu culpa me han dejado por fuera, justo cuando había prometido darle un bonito don a tu mugrosa recién nacida!- exclamó el hada muy furiosa.

Kanata: ¡Un momento!- todos estaban expectantes, y en algunos casos hasta divertidos, viendo a la reina totalmente roja de furia- ¡Tú no eres quién para reclamarme de esa manera! ¡Yo soy la reina y yo digo quién de todas las hadas madrinas tiene un don adecuado y quien no!

Patricia: ¡Pues te equivocaste conmigo!- exclamó burlona el hada extrajera, y todos los súbditos empezaron a reírse con ganas.

Misao: ¡No te creas que no escuché el don que Patty-chan le dio a tu engendro!- seguía exclamando furiosa el hada morena- ¡No me vas a decir que mi don no es apto para la enana! ¡Tenía pensado darle como don que se pareciera a mi!

Kanata: ¡Preferiría que la próxima hada le diga a mi hija que croará como rana antes de permitir eso!

Aldeanos: ¡OOOOOHHHHHHH!- el alboroto fue total y el hada morena se enfureció más.

Miyuki: Parece que se van a pelear- murmuró nerviosa el hada pelirrosa.

Patricia: Yo apuesto 500 chelines a que gana nuestra colega- murmura divertida el hada ojiazul.

Soujiro: Y yo apuesto 700 a que gana Kanata- aparece repentinamente al lado de las tres hadas invitadas.

Patricia: Trato hecho, thank you- estrecha la mano del rey.

Misao: ¡Te voy a dar tu merecido!- el hada morena se sube las mangas de su vestido.

Kanata: Ni que me fuera a dejar- dijo en tono despectivo.

Misao: Pensándolo bien- sonrió malévolamente el hada morena-, aprovecharé para decirle mi don a la niña antes de darte una paliza. No, mejor sólo te veo desesperada por saber de mi don. Aquí va...

Kanata: ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Misao: ¡Mi nombre es Misao, y soy la cuarta hada madrina que ha de darte un don!- a partir de este punto no había forma de revertir la ceremonia, por que la reina sólo podía mirar al hada con los ojos enrojecidos de ira- He de darte el don de que cuando cumplas los dieciséis años sentirás una imperiosa necesidad de pincharte el dedo con una aguja de coser, y cuando ello ocurra, caerás en el sueño eterno, o hasta que me sienta satisfecha de tanto castigo. Jajajajaja.

Kanata: ¡Yo no quiero que mi hija haga eso!- exclamó como si así lo fuese a evitar- ¡Por eso no quería que estuvieses aquí, hadita de pacotilla!

La reina y el hada morena no aguantaron más y se agarraron a golpes, patada, nalgada y jamón, mientras el pueblo aprovechó para hacer sus apuestas de quién ganaría. En eso el hada dibujante se acercó y recitó rápidamente su bendición, intuyendo que quizás no lo haría nunca si sólo se queda esperando.

Hiyori: He de darte el don de que si cayeses en el sueño vaticinado por Misao-senpai, tu sueño será velado a la espera de un valiente gendarme que te dará un beso que signifique amor verdadero, y con este gendarme tendrás una relación...- de pronto se le había olvidado la parte "de amor eterno", o mejor dicho, aún recordaba lo de eterno, pero lo demás se le olvidó. El hada dibujante miró a un lado y a otro en busca de una pista, cuando ve a un chico entre la plebe leyendo un doujin hentai yuri, haciendo que el hada pelinegra sufriera una hemorragia nasal- ¡YURI ETERNOOOOOOOO!- fue lo último que pudo decir antes de desmayarse, y todo el mundo escuchó el don que le había dado a la pequeña.

Todo el mundo enmudeció repentinamente, ahora sí que lo habían escuchado todo. De pronto el rey sale pegando brincos y gritando muy feliz.

Soujiro: ¡SIIIIII! ¡Si así son las cosas, mi hija nunca será tocada por ningún principucho pervertido! ¡Eres la mejor, hada madrina!- le alza el pulgar al hada desmayada que de alguna manera también alza su pulgar al rey.

Misao: ¡Eso sí que fue genial!- exclamó el hada morena separándose de su contendiente- ¡No sé cómo es que no se me ocurrió a mi darle a la enanita como don que fuera yuri! ¡Esto sin duda será sensacional!

Kanata: ¡No es sensacional!- exclamó la reina al borde de un ataque- ¡Eso no es ningún don, cambia eso que dijiste ahora!

Patricia: ¿Se le olvidó que nosotras no podemos revertir los dones que damos, su majestad?- preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

Kanata: Esto debe ser una broma- la reina se da un facepalm tan fuerte que se dejó marca en la frente.

Miyuki: Tamura-san, veo que le pusiste mucha pasión a tu don- dijo el hada pelirrosa con una gota en la cabeza.

Patricia: Era de esperar de Hiyorin, siempre tan creativa. Supongo que nuestro trabajo ha terminado ¿verdad?

Miyuki: Debemos regresar a casa- las dos hadas tomaron en hombros al hada dibujante y se la llevaron.

Misao: ¡Oigan, no me dejen atrás!- el hada morena se va volando detrás de las otras.

Soujiro: Tal parece que estos próximos dieciséis años no serán para nada aburridos- inquirió soñador y esperanzado el rey otaku.

Kanata: ¡Qué horror!- se da otro facepalm.

El pueblo entero entendió esto como que la ceremonia había terminado, por lo que cada quien regresaría a su hogar y a sus labores de cada día, a la espera del día anunciado por el hada morena.

* * *

><p><strong>Casi dieciséis años después<strong>

Misao: ¡OHAYO! ¡Vine a ver cómo está esa joven amenaza!- entró muy ruidosa y animada al palacio.

Kanata: ¡NADA DE CÓMO ESTÁ NADIE!- respondió iracunda la reina- Por tu culpa el día más trágico de mi hija se acerca, y además esto también es culpa de tus amiguitas.

Misao: ¿Eh, que cosa?

La reina señaló furiosa a su hija que estaba junto con el rey jugando _Resident Evil_ y que al parecer llevaban en eso todo el día. Y por lo que el hada morena veía, una vez que terminaran pasarían el resto del día viendo _Ikkitousen_ hasta desfallecer. El hada no hizo seña alguna de ver nada raro, cosa que hizo que la vena en la frente de la reina casi estallara.

Kanata: ¡QUÉ DESFACHATEZ LA DE USTEDES AL VENIR A DARLE A _MI_ HIJA ESOS DONES DUDOSOS, PARA DESPUÉS CREER QUE PUEDEN VENIR COMO SI ESTA FUERA SU CASA!

Misao: Pero el rey había prometido que si dábamos un don a la enanita, nosotras podríamos venir a comer siempre que quisiéramos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Kanata: ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?

Misao: ¡Tal como oíste, vieja! Tengo hambre y no soy la única- utilizó sus dedos para silbar con fuerza, llamando a las otras tres hadas.

Hiyori: ¿No tienen algún doujin... quiero decir, algo de salsa? Es que me gusta mis empanaditas con bastante salsa- el hada dibujante fue la segunda en entrar (detrás de Misao, claro).

Patricia: ¡Muy bien abuela, quiero mis tacos calientes, y no se tarde, please!- llegó de tercera el hada angloparlante.

Miyuki: Siento mucho la intromisión- llega como la rezagada el hada moe-. Quisiera algo que no tenga azúcar, si no es mucho pedir.

Kanata: Grrrr...

Misao: ¡Quieto, perro!- se burló el hada morena.

Kanata: ¡YO TE MATOOOO!

La reina y el hada morena nuevamente se agarran a golpes, mientras las otras tres hadas deciden ignorar aquello y se dirigen al comedor real. El rey y la princesa por su parte continúan con el videojuego.

Miyuki: ¿Creen que haya flan sin azúcar?- preguntó sonriente.

Patricia: Quizás, pero sin duda los tacos que el chef real hace son algo de another world- dice contenta el hada del norte.

Hiyori: Me pregunto que relleno tendrán mis doujin... digo empanaditas- dijo el hada dibujante con la cabeza en otro lado.

Patricia: ¡Oigan! ¿Les traigo algo para comer?- le pregunta al rey y a la princesa.

Konata: Una caracola de chocolate, y con extra chocolate- dice la princesa sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

Soujiro: A mi me traen ramen- dijo con su atención en el juego.

Miyuki: De acuerdo, eso vamos a traer- dijo amablemente el hada moe-. Vamos, Patricia-san.

Y así las tres hadas fueron a comer, mientras dejaban a la cuarta hada y la reina pelear al estilo _Dragon Ball Z_.

Había pasado ya casi el tiempo que había predecido el hada morena, y en todo ese tiempo las cuatro hadas iban al palacio real por una promesa de parte del rey (mal vista por la reina) de que podían ir cuando quisieran, y esa vez obviamente iban a llenar sus estómagos. Tal como había dicho el hada Miyuki, la princesa Konata había obtenido una belleza sin igual en todo el reino, haciendo que todos los aldeanos (incluidas muchas mujeres) babearan por ella y sufrieran hemorragias nasales cuando se le viera en una pose sexy. La princesa también se convirtió en una otaku sin igual gracias al don del hada rubia, cosa que hacía sentir orgulloso al rey peliazul, pero la reina ojiverde veía muy mal esta faceta de hija porque consideraba que eso la hacía inepta para reinar igual como ella lo hace. La reina regía con mano de hierro y con algo de egolatría sobre el reino, mientras el rey era más bien un hombre de carácter accesible y nunca castigaba severamente a nadie, lo que hacía que el pueblo sintiera preferencia sobre Soujiro, mientras la reina siempre se enfadaba cada vez que veía que no muchos la apoyaban. En cuanto a la princesa otaku, había que decir que el reino la quería, no sólo por ser harto hermosa, sino porque también era una chica graciosa y de buen trato con los demás, como su padre, y también solía invitar amigos pueblerinos para jugar cada fin de semana. Todos en el reino esperaban que la princesa sin duda fuera merecedora de la corona y que se cumpliese la profecía del hada castaña, para pronto llegar la gendarme que la salve. No faltaba mucho, pues en sólo un día iba a cumplir los dieciséis.

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente<strong>

Konata: ¡Qué raro!- la princesa se extrañaba por la sensación que empezaba a tener- Por alguna razón tengo ganas de coser- la princesa ojiverde busca a su padre- Oye papá, ¿me puedes dar dinero para comprarme un juego de costurera?

Soujiro: Sí claro, pero no te tardes mucho- el rey le da unas monedas a su hijas, mientras estaba con la mente perdida en el anime que estaba viendo.

La princesa toma las monedas y se va a paso ligero para comprar ese juego de hilo y aguja que sentía que necesitaba. Algunos minutos después la reina aparece hecha una furia porque la princesa no había limpiado su habitación.

Kanata: ...tenía que salir a su padre, igual de inútil- refunfuñaba para sí misma la reina-. ¡Sou-kun! ¿Dónde está Konata?

Soujiro: Creo que fue a comprar un juego de costurera- dijo aún hipnotizado.

Kanata: ¿¡QUE FUE A HACER QUÉ!?- aquel gritó fue suficiente para espabilar al rey- ¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarla ir, Sou-kun? ¿Acaso se te olvido lo que esa hada desgraciada había dicho cuando Konata nació?

Soujiro: L-lo siento, querida- no supo qué más decir- ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer?

Kanata: Pues vamos a detener a nuestra hija, obviamente- dice la reina con una gota en la cabeza.

Ambos reyes salen corriendo en busca de su hija, esperando que aún fueran capaces de evitar que se pinche con una aguja, y acabar cumpliendo el "don" del hada Misao.

* * *

><p><strong>Calles del reino<strong>

Meito: ¡Escuchen, muchachos! Ahí viene- alerta el vendedor.

Hinata: ¿Quién viene, jefe?- preguntó inocente la pelirrosa.

Meito: ¿Quién más va a ser? ¡Es la princesa legendaria A!- señala de forma dramática.

Hinata: Oh, ya veo.

Meito: ¡Estoy seguro que vendrá a comprar agujas! ¡He seguido de forma casi religiosa los cumpleaños de la princesa legendaria A para saber cuándo llega su aniversario dieciséis! ¡Voy a ser yo quien le venda la aguja que la hunda en el sueño y tú vas a ser quien la bese y la despierte!

Hinata: ¿Ehhh? ¿Pero por qué yo?- se ruboriza la Miyakawa mayor.

Meito: ¡Porque si tú eres quien se casa con la princesa legendaria A, nosotros nos haremos famosos y llevaremos nuestro negocio de agujas hasta la cima en el mundo!- señala dramáticamente al cielo, haciendo que muchos transeúntes lo miraran raro.

Hinata: Bueno... de acuerdo, pero yo ya tengo novio...

Meito: ¡No te preocupes, seguro que entenderá que esto es por una noble causa!- le da una palmada en el hombro tan fuerte que la pelirrosa creyó que se le iba a caer.

Hikage: ¡Onee-chan! ¿Me puedes dar dinero para comprar un bistec?- aparece la pequeña peliazul.

Hinata: Lo siento, Kage-chan. En este momento aún no hemos vendido nada, pero pronto compraremos comida ¿vale?

Meito: ¡Un momento! ¿Dónde está la princesa legendaria A?- se extraña el pelinegro.

Hikage: Ella trató de llamarlo por un rato, pero como estaba ocupado gritando y soñando despierto, se aburrió y se fue a otra tienda- dijo la peliazul encogiéndose de hombros.

Meito: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡HE FALLADOOOOOOOOOO!- otra vez los transeúntes miraban raro al vendedor.

Niña: Tome señor- aparece una tripona con unas monedas.

Meito: Ermmm... ¿gracias?- la niña se aleja corriendo muy contenta.

Niña: Mira mamá, ayudé al loco- decía feliz.

Al vendedor se le cae la mandíbula al descubrir la razón de aquel acto solidario, mientras las hermanas Miyakawa se reían a carcajadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Con la princesa<strong>

La princesa Konata logró comprar su juego de costurera en una tienda que recién logro conocer, pero ya se sentía lista para complacer su extraño impuso de pincharse el dedo. Los aldeanos miraban expectantes a la pequeña del ahoge preparar la aguja y extender el dedo. Justo cuando empezaron a escucharse los lejanos gritos histéricos de la reina, la princesa se pinchó finalmente y cayó inconsciente. Luego de eso los aldeanos salieron huyendo como almas que lleva el diablo para que la reina no los castigara severamente, dejando el cuerpo solo de la princesa con su bolsa llena de agujas y algunos hilos.

Kanata: ¡KONATA, NOOOOO!- llega la reina totalmente despeinada por la carrera.

Soujiro: Al final parece que el hada Misao tuvo razón- dijo el rey que había llegado con la lengua afuera por el cansancio-. Tal vez debamos esperar ahora por la llegada de una guerrera caballerosa para que...

Kanata: ¡NO!- interrumpió la iracunda reina- ¡No voy a permitir que mi hija sea besada en los labios por otra chica! ¡Mucho menos toleraré que se case con una!

Soujiro: Pero...

Kanata: ¡Yo no voy a acatar lo que esas inútiles y tontas hadas dicen!- grita al borde de la histeria- Primero tendrán que hacer que esa "guerrera" pase sobre mi cadáver.

Soujiro: Creo que te estás pasando, querida- dice a punto de hiperventilar.

Kanata: ¡No estoy exagerando! ¡Si esa gallarda montada va a besar a mi niña, pues que lo intente!- la reina peliazul parecía haberse vuelto loca.

Algunos pueblerinos que aún estaban cerca permanecían escondidos para no caer víctimas de la demente reina.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera del reino<strong>

Miyuki: Oh, entonces finalmente pasó- dice sorprendida el hada intelectual.

Patricia: ¡Así es! Ahora debemos esperar a que venga esa gendarme caballerosa para despertar a la princesa- dice en tono neutral.

Hiyori: Sí, sólo hay que esperar... el hada pelinegra empezaba a sangrar por la nariz al imaginarse a la princesa casándose con otra chica.

Patricia: Algo me dice que no tendremos que esperar mucho- señaló el hada rubia-, por ahí veo a Misao-senpai.

Hiyori: ¿En serio?- el hada dibujante se acomoda los lentes- ¿Pero quién es esa chica que la acompaña?

Misao: ¡Saludos, colegas!- saluda enérgica el hada morena- ¡He traído a una guerrera que podrá deshacer mi hechizo y se casará con la princesa Konata!

Kagami: Un momento... ¡Tú no me dijiste nada sobre la princesa Konata!- se "presentó" la gallarda tsundere- Escuché sobre lo que le está pasando, pero por nada del mundo la voy a besar.

Misao: ¡Vamos, Hiiragi! Haré lo que tú quieras, pero debes besar a la princesa- rogó el hada morena.

Kagami: ¡Que no! No voy a besar a alguien para el divertimento de ustedes, y menos si es una chica.

Hiyori: ¿Tú vas a ser quien bese a nuestra princesa?- el hada dibujante señala a la gendarme de coletas con un dedo mientras tiene la boca abierta.

Kagami: ¿Es que no me están escuchando?- la gendarme pelilila empieza a exasperarse- No voy a besar a una princesa, digan lo que digan.

Miyuki: Por favor, Hiiragi-san. Necesitamos de tu ayuda para salvar a la princesa y lograr restablecer el equilibrio del reino- dice con amabilidad.

Patricia: Hasta donde sé, el reino ya estaba desequilibrado cuando esa bruja de Kanata se coronó- opinó restándole importancia el hada ojiazul-. Además, si no besas a la princesa- le dice a la gendarme tsundere-, ella no despertará jamás.

Kagami: ¡Pues eso le pasa por vaga!- las cuatro hadas se dieron cuenta que la gendarme no había entendido.

Misao: ¡Vamos, Hiiragi! No creo que le vayas a decir que no a esto- se saca de su vestido una fotografía de Konata cuando era bebé.

La gendarme toma de mala gana la foto y la mira, de pronto sufre de una hemorragia nasal, acompañado de una serie de jadeos que parecían de semental. Las cuatro hadas miran a la gendarme con una gota en la cabeza. Luego de esa primera foto el hada dibujante saca por su parte una segunda foto, pero ésta era una foto tomada recientemente, y cuando la caballerosa pelilila la ve, se sonroja con fuerza y se le sale la baba de una manera lasciva. Misao, Patricia y Hiyori ya se sentían vencedoras.

Kagami: D-de acuerdo- accede muy sonrojada-. ¡Pero esto no lo hago porque me guste hacer esto! Esto sólo lo hago p-porque... ¡porque la chiquilla me da lastima, sí!- las cuatro hadas madrinas ponen cara de _sí, claro_.

Misao: ¡Entonces no se hable más!- brinca feliz el hada morena- ¡Hay una princesa que salvar!

Y así, las cinco chicas fueron al castillo de los reyes Izumi para despertar a la princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Castillo Izumi<strong>

Hiyori: Hay que ver que esa reina se lo tomó con demasiada paranoia.

El castillo había sido rodeado con una cantidad descomunal de espinos para evitar que nadie llegara a la entrada principal, por lo que las hadas y la gendarme no les quedó otra opción.

Miyuki: No es que me agrade o algo así, pero parece que tendremos que cortar algunos espinos para pasar.

Misao: ¡A mí se me hace que debemos hacer una poda de nivel industrial para pasar de aquí!- exclamó innecesariamente el hada castaña.

Kagami: ¿Es necesario que nos grites a todas en el oído?- se molestó la gendarme tsundere.

Patricia: Será necesario tener una buena espada, ¿no lo crees?- miró a la pelilila.

Kagami: Esto es conmigo ¿no?- inquirió con fastidio.

Miyuki: Parece que todo depende de ti, Kagami-san.

Hiyori: Adelante, ve e inspírame... quiero decir salva a la princesa.

La gendarme tsundere saca su espada y empieza a cortar rápidamente los espinos que bloqueaban el paso, mientras ellas eran vistas por la demente reina que estaba decidida a que la pelilila no llegara a los aposentos de su hija.

Kanata: ¡NO VAN A ENTRAR! ¡ESTA VEZ USTEDES NO SE BURLARÁN DE MI, HADAS DE PACOTILLA!- gritó desde su ubicación.

Misao: ¡VEN AQUÍ VALENTONA, QUE TE VOY A ENSEÑAR UNOS CUANTOS MOVIMIENTOS!- provocó desde lejos el hada del colmillo, mientras sus amigas la veían con una gota en la cabeza.

Miyuki: Kusakabe-san, no creo que iniciando una pelea podamos solucionar este problema- trató de calmar el hada pelirrosa.

Hiyori: ¿Cuánto más falta para llegar?- preguntó curiosa.

Kagami: ¡Apenas acabo de empezar, y el camino hasta el castillo es larguísimo!- se quejó la gendarme de coletas.

Kanata: ¡HASTA AQUÍ NO LLEGAN!- la reina peliazul toma entre sus manos una enorme botella con un brebaje de color violeta.

Patricia: ¿¡ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!?- se alteró el hada del norte- ¡SI HACES ESO TE PODRÍAS CONVERTIR EN UN DRAGÓN MALVADO! ¡REFLEXIONA, PLEASE!

Kanata: ¡CON TAL QUE MI HIJA NUNCA CUMPLA CON LOS DESIGNIOS DE UNAS LOCAS COMO USTEDES SOY CAPAZ DE LO QUE SEA!- la ojiverde bebe un buen trago del brebaje.

Miyuki: Yo sólo dije que la princesa iba a ser hermosa- recordó algo triste y ofendida el hada pelirrosa.

La reina se transformó en un gigantesco dragón de color verde esmeralda, e inmediatamente alzó vuelo para quemar a la gendarme y las hadas.

Misao: Oficialmente esa reina enana ha perdido la cabeza. Es demasiado restrictiva, me pregunto que haría la enanita si su padre no hubiese estado con ella.

Hiyori: Pregúntate eso después, que ahora nos a asar.

El dragón verde esmeralda lanzó de su boca una gigantesca llamarada que las cinco incursionistas lograron evitar a duras penas, pero la reina dragón daría media vuelta para lanzar otra enorme bola de fuego.

Patricia: Esa queen sí que sabe como encender la situación- bromeó el hada angloparlante.

Miyuki: No creo que sea hora de frases como esas, Martin-san- el hada moe logra esquivar una llamarada.

Misao: ¡Yo le voy a dar su merecido!- exclamó imponente el hada del colmillo- ¡Ahora va a saber quién es el hada Misao Kusakabe!

Kagami: ¡No ahora!- la gendarme pelilila salva al hada morena de una bola de fuego- Esto es trabajo para mi, necesito llegar a la princesa y revertir ese fulano hechizo, así que debo montar ese dragón y entrar al palacio.

Patricia: Eso suena bien- aprobó el hada extranjera-. En cuanto logres entrar en el palacio, nosotras enfrentaremos a aquella bestia para protegerte y así lograrás salvar el día ¿Les gusta la idea?- todas afirmaron con la cabeza- Let's go!

Las hadas se dispersaron para empezar a lanzar hechizos contra la reina dragón, mientras la gendarme pelilila se preparaba para saltar sobre el lomo del monstruo volador en cuanto llegue.

Hiyori: Espero que estés lista para encontrar y besar a la princesa- dijo apuradamente el hada pelinegra, que estaba cuidando las espaldas de la gendarme.

Kagami: Seguro que la besaré...- en un principio se babea al imaginar el sabor de los labios de la princesa otaku- ¡Quiero decir que la salvaré, sólo eso! N-no es que eso signifique nada especial o algo por el estilo, es sólo que la debo salvar porque debo, aunque sus labios quizás sean deliciosos... ¡Quiero decir que la victoria siempre es dulce! ¡No es por esa enana baka! Aunque en serio necesita mi ayuda... ¡Sólo eso, necesita ayuda y soy la única que puede dársela! ¡No lo malentiendas!

Hiyori: No te preocupes, que yo no malentendí nada- el hada dibujante empieza a dibujar con la ayuda de un pergamino y una pluma que había encantado para dibujar bocetos de la gendarme "comprobando" una y otra vez el sabor de la boca de Konata.

Misao: ¡AHÍ VIENE LA BESTIA HUMANA!

El dragón ataca al hada morena lanzando sucesivas bolas de fuego. pero el hada esquiva hábilmente todos los ataques, mientras algunas bolas de fuego accidentalmente alcanzaron los espinos que estaban en el camino, llenando partes de la obstruida vía con fuego. La tsundere en armadura espera a que se acercara el dragón, y justo cuando lo hace la pelilila salta logrando alcanzar el lomo de la escamosa criatura. Las cuatro hadas lanzan sucesivos ataque mágicos para aturdir al dragón que empieza a dar vueltas alrededor del castillo, dando así la oportunidad a la guerrera de coletas alcanzar la entrada principal tras dar un fuerte brinco.

Patricia: Well done! ¡Ahora ve y busca a la princesa!- el hada rubia lanza un ataque de magia para llamar la atención del dragón esmeralda.

La gendarme corre dentro del palacio mientras el dragón y las hadas pelean con todas sus ganas. Al entrar al salón del trono la tsundere se encuentra con el rey atado y amordazado en su trono.

Kagami: No sé como es esto posible- murmura para sí misma con una gota en la cabeza-. Disculpe su majestad, ¿me puede decir dónde está la princesa Konata?- le quita la mordaza al peliazul.

Soujiro: Está en su habitación, en la última habitación de la torre este- dice jadeando el rey.

Kagami: Gracias, ahora debo ir a salvarla a mi... quiero decir a la princesa- la caballero se va abandonando al rey, no sin antes volverle a poner la mordaza.

* * *

><p><strong>Habitación de la princesa<strong>

La gendarme de coletas finalmente entra a los aposentos de la princesa otaku, y en cuanto la ve casi se muere de un desangro nasal al comprobar que era más hermosa que en las fotos. La ojiceleste sentía unas ganas irresistibles de besarla.

Kagami: _"No puede ser. Esa princesa es demasiado linda. Es imposible que me vaya de aquí sin besarla al menos... ¡No! ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando? Aunque... aprovechando que no hay nadie aquí..."_

La pelilila se acerca sigilosamente al cuerpo de la princesa y lo empieza a desnudar lentamente, aumentando la excitación en la tsundere.

Kagami: ¡Oh, qué rayos!- ya nada le importaba, simplemente lo que pensaba hacerle a la pequeña princesa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fuera del castillo<strong>

Misao: ¡Esta reina es más dura que antes!- el hada morena atina un hechizo en la cara del dragón.

Miyuki: ¡Izumi-san, por favor deténgase, no hace falta pelear!- el hada moe esquiva otra bola de fuego.

El dragón reina atacaba despiadadamente a las cuatro hadas con el propósito de destruirlas, mientras las hadas lanzaban contrahechizos y esquivaban hábilmente los poderosos ataques de la reina, cuando al final, luego de casi media hora de enfrentamiento, aparece la gendarme de coletas acompañada por la princesa otaku.

Konata: ¡Detente mamá! Ya no vale la pena pelear, porque ya desperté y ya no soy virgen.

Hiyori: ¿¡QUÉ COSA!?- el hada dibujante queda de pronto enmudecida un par de segundos antes de sufrir una gigantesca hemorragia nasal que la acaba noqueando.

Patricia: GOOD JOB, PRINCESS!- el hada angloparlante alza su pulgar muy contenta.

El dragón rugió con todas sus fuerzas. Las hadas pensaron que esa era su manera de gritar "¡NOOOO!", por lo que prefirieron restarle importancia y pasar entre las cenizas que quedaron de los espinos para felicitar a la pareja. Cuando llegan a la princesa y su salvadora las abrazan muy animadas, haciendo que la pelilila se sonrojara bastante.

Misao: ¿Pero cómo fue que lo hicieron?- preguntó interesada el hada colmilluda.

Konata: Mi salvadora se aprovechó que estaba dormida para desnudarme y violarme todita antes de besarme. Incluso utilizó tres dedos para meterlos en...

Kagami: ¡Es demasiada explicación, gracias!- se desesperó la roja gendarme.

Hiyori: ¡MI DOUJIN MUY PRONTO ESTARÁ COMPLETOOOO!- gritaba desde lejos el hada pelinegra, y las demás no entendieron lo que estaba diciendo.

Misao: Sabía que tú serías la ideal para el trabajo de salvar a la princesa, Hiiragi- dijo orgullosa el hada morena.

Miyuki: ¿Pero cómo fue que la conociste, Kusakabe-san?- miró a su colega.

Misao: Yo fui llamada a darle un don cuando ella y su gemela nacieron, y se me ocurrió darle el don de que fuera ella quien besara y se enamorara de la enanita- explicó con simpleza el hada castaña- respondió con orgullo el hada castaña.

Patricia: Eso explica todo- el hada rubia se encogió de hombros.

Kanata: ¡USTEDES ARRUINARON EL FUTURO DE MI HIJA Y DEL REINO ENTERO!- la reina había vuelto a ser humana, y estaba muy furiosa al ver que su hija se iba a casar con otra chica.

Misao: ¿Es que no puedes dejar por una vez de gritar con odio cuando estoy cerca?- preguntó fastidiada.

Miyuki: Tal vez si hablamos podríamos solucionar este problema- dice amablemente el hada copa D.

Hiyori: Tal vez si lee un doujin yuri pueda ser más comprensiva- el hada dibujante aparece al lado de sus compañeras y la pareja.

Kanata: ¡Yo no a leer yuri, y no voy a aceptar que mi hija se case con otra chica!

Konata: ¡Ya basta, mamá!- interviene la princesa del ahoge- ¡Yo amo a Kagami-sama y ella me ama a mí!- las cuatro hadas miran a la roja pero sonriente gendarme- ¡No sé porqué tienes tanto odio por las hadas, pero esto que estás haciendo es demasiado!

Kanata: Aquella vez...- la reina estaba rodeada por un aura maligna- aquella vez, cuando yo nací... esas hadas también me dieron dones- la princesa y la guerrera escucharon con atención-. Aquella vez el hada Misao dijo que yo estaba destinada a quedarme enana por el resto de mi vida, y desde entonces he tenido que vivir con ese trauma y actuar con fuerza para ganarme el respeto ¿En serio crees que puedo confiar en las hadas, especialmente en Misao?

Misao: No quise hacerte eso, aquella vez fue un accidente- se excusó afligida el hada colmilluda-. Esa vez un niño se burlaba de mí porque hablaba demasiado rápido, y justo cuando iba a darte tu don, ese enano me sacó de mis casillas y le grité que nunca iba crecer como los demás, olvidando que te estaba dando un don. Lo siento mucho, reina Kanata.

Las hadas y la pareja veían sorprendidas el rostro del hada morena luego de contar su historia, estaban muy conmovidas por las disculpas de la hiperactiva hada. La reina de pronto dejó de exhalar con ira y mirar como un toro bravo al hada morena.

Kanata: ¿En serio no me embrujaste a propósito?- la reina estaba extrañada por la historia del hada morena.

Misao: Yo no soy así- todas miraban expectantes al hada-, yo pensaba en un principio que podríamos ser amigas, pero cuando te enfureciste conmigo por saber de tu defecto ya no pudimos ser amigas, y nos hemos peleado y tratado con odio todos estos años.

Kagami: El hada Misao puede ser impulsiva, torpe y no escuchar a nadie- habló de pronto la gendarme-, pero en el fondo no es un hada mala. Supongo que deberían reconciliarse.

Misao: En serio lo siento, reina Kanata. No debí molestarme esa vez cuando te dí mi don. Originalmente quería darte como don una súper inteligencia para que destacaras entre todos los demás, pero fallé y te convertí en una enana. En serio lo siento mucho- el hada hizo una reverencia a la reina.

Kanata: Yo pensé que... todo este tiempo...- la reina empezaba a llorar al saber la verdad- siempre creí que las hadas eran todas unas mugrosas, pero al final no fuiste tú el motivo de mi desgracia vitalicia. Lo siento, Misao-la reina también hace una reverencia.

Konata: Parece que todo ha sido solucionado, ¿no creen?- la princesa hizo su típica sonrisa gatuna.

Miyuki: Toda esta pelea me ha dado hambre- dijo sonrojada el hada intelectual.

Hiyori: Espero encontrar algún doujin... quiero decir algo delicioso porque también se me ha abierto el apetito.

Kanata: Permítanme... llevarles algo delicioso de comer- dijo la reina algo avergonzada-. Konata, espero que no le des una mala impresión a tu caballero.

Konata: ¡No te preocupes, mamá! Kagami-sama y yo sin duda nos vamos a querer mucho.

Kagami: Eso está bien, ¿pero podrías dejar de llamarme Kagami-sama?- dijo en voz baja el gendarme.

Patricia: Es bueno ver que esto se acabó- dijo feliz el hada ojiazul-. Let's go, I'm humgry!

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Konata y Kagami se casaron a los pocos días. Todo el pueblo vería con gran júbilo la ceremonia y tomarían tantas fotos como les fuera posible por ser el primer matrimonio yuri entre dos nobles en la historia del reino.

El rey Soujiro sería desatado tres días después de que todo se había solucionado. Era obvio que todos se habían olvidado de él.

Las cuatro hadas continuaron con su trabajo habitual bendiciendo a niñas recién nacidas, y Misao se esforzó para nunca más dejarse llevar cuando esté a mitad de su trabajo.

Kagami y Konata demostrarían ser sin duda la una para la otra, aunque la gendarme lo negaba al principio. Su relación sería de las más intensas que se habían visto en años en el reino. Llegarían al punto de solicitar la presencia de otra hada para que les permita tener hijas entre ellas.

Kanata y Misao volverían a ser amigas como en un principio, pero las malas costumbres son muy difíciles de cambiar, y de vez en cuando se pelearían al estilo _Dragon Ball Z_, para después volverse a llevar bien.

Kanata cambió totalmente su forma de ser, y ya no gobernó con mano extra dura, sino que fue más comprensiva y menos egoísta con sus juicios. El pueblo pronto se encariñaría con la reina y ella volvía a sentirse en paz, aunque le molestaba encontrar a su esposo e hija pegarse cual chicles a la consola todos los días.

El hada Hiyori dibujaría por muchos años doujinshis que tenían como protagonistas a personajes _muy parecidos_ a Kagami y Konata. Sus obras serían un gran éxito, bestsellers del mundo de los doujinshis, por lo que el hada Hiyori amasaría una gran fortuna, pero como no era egoísta siempre invitaba a sus amigas hadas a cualquier restaurante lujoso que se les ocurriera.

Y así todos vivieron felices por siempre.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Esta historia está superfumada, lo sé, pero esto fue lo que se me ocurrió para parodiar de la mejor forma posible el cuento de <em>La bella durmiente<em>, y al final me salió una historia que sin duda cambiará todos los estándares de la historia clásica XD. Reviews, favoritos y follows serán valiosos aportes en mi constante crecimiento como escritor, y así seguiré mejorando y estar a la altura de los más grandes (ese es mi sueño, después de todo XD).

Hasta otra


End file.
